Relaciones ordinarias
by Riznao
Summary: 10 Momentos entre Izaya y Mikado donde lo único que tienen en común es la capacidad de exceder el límite de lo ordinario. Izaya/Mikado. Rating desde K hasta M. Spoilers.


Pareja: Izaya/Mikado (el primero en español, me parece)

Disclaimer: Izaya, Mikado y el fandom al que pertenecen no son míos, no soy tan genialmente retorcida para crear algo así.

* * *

**Relaciones ordinarias.**

**por Riznao.**

* * *

**1. Angst****  
**  
_'¿Patético ó interesante?' _se preguntaba así mismo mientras veía frente a él al fundador de los dollars.

- Masaomi es…- .

-El líder de los pañuelos amarillos – completo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Podía escuchar, si callara y pusiera atención, como la confianza del chico frente a él se hacia añicos.

-Y ahora ¿Qué harás?, Mikado-kun –

Su mejor amigo le había traicionado, indiferentemente que este ignorara su posición como líder de los 'Dollars'. Su mejor amigo estaba iniciando una guerra con él y si no respondía habría gente implicada en aquel juego de pandillas. Esto no era lo que pensó que sucedería cuando quiso dejar su vida ordinaria, esto no era lo que quería cuando formó a los 'Dollars'.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –

Mikado sabía que esa sonrisa a pesar de darle un poco de confianza llevaba un motivo oculto, importaba poco, ahora necesitaba tomar la mano de alguien y si era la de Orihara Izaya entonces estaba bien.

* * *

******2. AU****  
**  
El eco de sus zapatos golpeando el pavimento era lo único que se escuchaba, si no fuera por su impulso de volver a ver esos ojos ya estaría en casa con una taza de chocolate viviendo su aburrida y monótona vida.

Era demasiado impulsivo, se regaño mentalmente, pero ansiaba ver de nuevo aquellos ojos, admirar aquella persona que desafiaba las leyes de lo natural y más aun, de lo ordinario.

Unos pasos más y lo sintió. Sus vellos se erizaron y el corazón aceleraba su ritmo en respuesta a la adrenalina y a la expectación. Un susurro cerca de su oreja termino por hacerle sonreír de una manera desesperada y ansiosa.

-Oh~. Ningún humano ha vuelto después de la primera vez. –

Su piel sintió una oleada de placer con solo admirar aquellos afilados incisivos que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Cuando encontró su voz pregunto de forma casi ausente. "¿Volverás a morderme?" y el vampiro solo ensancho su sonrisa _'Interesante'_

_

* * *

_

**3. Crack!fic****  
**  
Comenzaba a pensar que de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, el único que viviría lo suficiente para tener descendencia seria Kadota. A Heiwajima lo mataría un día de estos y si pudiera matar a Shinra para antes de la cena sería perfecto, o casi, si tan solo dejase de sentir las ganas de tirarse lo primero que ve en su campo de visión. Y lo que ha visto al abrir sus ojos en medio de la calle ha sido a Ryugamine yendo a su escuela. No le toma más de cinco zancadas para llegar hasta el chico y decir con inocencia fingida. -Estoy en celo, ayúdame – Por que no sabe de que otra forma puede describir su situación.

Maldito Shinra y su anormalidad para hacer las cosas.

La cara del chico es un poema, y en otra ocasión la hubiera aprovechado pero hoy no. Piensa que su comentario ha sido demasiado rudo así que con la finalidad de ganarse la voluntad de este agrega a la oración un fingido 'Nya' antes que el chico caiga desmayado al suelo.

* * *

**4. Crossover****  
**  
-Es…i-interesante –

-Más bien perturbador –

Sawada Tsunayoshi no se esperaba que el informante tuviera tanto carisma y mucho menos tanto en común con su guardián de la niebla. Su trabajo como jefe de la mafia le había llevado a cerciorarse que aquel grupo en Ikebukuro supiera que no era sensato cometer delitos en el territorio de los Vongola. Era una de esas situaciones entre grupos donde se manejaba el concepto de 'No me causes problemas, y yo no te los causare a ti'. Poco se imagino el décimo que los 'Dollars' fueran simplemente un grupo creado por un chiquillo y su extraña necesidad de salir de la ordinariedad (Algo que ciertamente, Tsuna algún día valoró con toda su alma)

Había sido una platica provechosa, hasta que _"Oya, oya~ ese es un horrible golpe, señor informante" _desde allí toda la platica fue en dirección de _"Estúpido Shizu-chan y su temperamento"_ y _"Oya, oya, no me imaginaba que hubiera más bestias aparte de alondra-kun en este país"_

Para el final del día Mikado y Tsuna fortalecieron una alianza gracias a los dos tipos que se aconsejaban entre si en medio de botellas de saque sobre como matar al respectivo némesis.

* * *

**5. First Time****  
**  
No era tierno ni amable como pensó que sería. No era violento ni tampoco demandante como pensó que _él _sería. Era una ambivalencia que nunca creyó posible en alguien como Orihara Izaya. Era demasiado y a la vez una tenue insinuación de placer que se acercaba y se alejaba con un ritmo esporádico, era en una palabra, un juego, donde le incitaba a pedirle más y el sin mucho pensamiento coherente tras el cosquilleo en su vientre se lo permitía.

-Ahora, Mikado-kun –

De cualquier forma, poco importaba cuando ya habían recorrido tanto camino.

-Respira para mí –

El dolor en su parte baja fue, tal vez, lo único esperado de aquella dichosa ocasión, más allá de aquello, Orihara Izaya le demostraba una vez más, que era alguien cuya ordinariedad excedía los limites de sus propios estándares.

* * *

**6. Fluff****  
**  
-Ah~. Definitivamente el Ootoro del Russia Sushi es el mejor –

-Esto… ¿Orihara-san? – El susodicho le miro con su característica sonrisa mientras continuaba masticando su comida. -¿Por qué…? Quiero decir ¿A que se debe esto? – Su respuesta fue una risa leve.

-Por que hoy es el día de descuentos del Russia Sushi –

La respuesta tan simple y despreocupada que obtuvo no le dejaba muy satisfecho, después de todo, Orihara Izaya no te invita todos los días a comer sushi solo por que le da la gana.

_'Lo tomaré prestado'_ había dicho el informante a sus dos mejores amigos antes de tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo hasta el parque, en donde, sin explicación alguna se había sentado y abierto la caja de sushi que llevaba con él.

-Vamos, Mikado-kun, puedes tomar lo que desees – Mikado aceptó el ofrecimiento de Orihara a expensas de no saber que más hacer en aquella bizarra situación. Era extraño que no se estuviera retorciendo de la inquietud y la incomodidad ante la situación. Era aun mas extraño el hecho que ni bien habiendo probado bocado alguno, se olvidara momentáneamente del porque y del como.

Luego de unos minutos de haber terminado el sushi, el otro se levantó, y tal y como había llegado, no dio oportunidad alguna de despedirse, lo único que soltó al aire y que dejó a Mikado con un leve rubor en las mejillas fue un_ '¿Ya no estas tan preocupado?'_

_

* * *

_  
**7. Humour****  
**  
Esta maldiciendo en voz alta y aunque sabe que entre más lo haga esos patéticos humanos le seguirán viendo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza igual lo sigue haciendo por que_ duele maldita sea_. Además no es como si los transeúntes supieran que se tratara de él a simple vista.

-O-orihara-san, no te muevas tanto por favor – Y allí se iba su anonimato. Y rechina los dientes porque el dolor, la humillación y por sobre todo, el olor del basurero en donde tiene atascada la cabeza es insoportable.

-Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré –

Mikado trata de ser amable y no causar más dolor (o humillación) al informante pero es casi imposible si este continúa moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera una babosa a la que le ha caído sal. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, piensa Izaya, era que al menos le quedaba la satisfacción que al otro lado de Ikebukuro su némesis está recitando la misma mantra mientras el jinete le continua sacando las cuchillas de su trasero.

* * *

**8. Hurt/Comfort****  
**  
Al principio se dice así mismo que no es importante, que pase de largo, o mejor aun, que le tire sal a las heridas del chico por que es interesante cuando un humano se escuece en angustia. Por un momento lo piensa pero cuando el chico levanta la cara y le ve, su resolución se ve alterada, tanto que lo atribuye al clima húmedo que les está cayendo encima.

No necesita saber que ha sucedido. La noticia está prácticamente en todos los medios posibles. Y no es como si realmente Orihara Izaya necesitara de estos para saber lo que ocurre en Ikebukuro.

Es el frío el que lo hace sentarse al lado del muchacho, es un pequeño desvarío el que lo lleva a poner su mano sobre sus cabellos y posiblemente sea el sake que se ha tomado lo que le ha aflojado la lengua esa noche cuando dice en voz baja _'Se arreglará, de alguna manera'_

_

* * *

_

**9. Smut****  
**  
Había sido tan extraña la primera vez que para cuando llego la segunda ya había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse pero no así el entusiasmo de volver a sentir.

La puerta fue cerrada mucho más rápido de lo que fue abierta. Para cuando se escuchó el eco de la cerradura el saludo que tenia preparado ya se lo había comido el otro con su boca. Era demasiado rápido y demasiado intenso que por un momento se sintió fuera de ritmo.

No quiere dejarse ganar, no quiere dejar todo en manos del que se cree experto, porque el también sabe como hacerle gemir aunque el mayor no lo acepte. Rápido y casi tan habilidoso como el que le esta comiendo el cuello, le toca y le masturba con ímpetu, sonríe victoriosamente ante el gemido que inunda su diminuto apartamento.

Lo siguiente que ve es el suelo y los pantalones de Orihara cerca de los suyos cuando en realidad ni se recuerda en que momento se deshicieron de ellos. La penetración surge tan natural, como si en verdad su cuerpo quisiera el del otro. Se deja llevar y cuando alguien golpea la pared sabe que de nuevo están siendo demasiado ruidosos. Explotan juntos haciendo un desastre con el suelo, el cansancio es lo primero y lo segundo es recuperar el aliento, porque el mayor de ninguna forma se satisface solo con una vez.

* * *

**10. UST****  
**  
Orihara Izaya no siente lujuria, y esa declaración, si alguien pregunta, va con letras doradas, grandes y absurdamente marcadas para justificarla. Simplemente admira y siente un cosquilleo porque el callejón esta algo frío.

No ayuda que el jinete este con ellos y actúe como si el dolor en su entrepierna no sea su jodida culpa. O bien la del chico por haber corrido como si en verdad quisieran hacerle algo más que unas simples preguntas.

_'¿Vas tu primero o lo hago yo?'_ Pone en su celular la dullahan.

Su cara debe tener una expresión extraña porque recibe otro mensaje de ella.

-Tu primero – Por que le han salido raíces y no se puede mover de su lugar, no al menos sin desgarrarse _algo_ en el intento.

Y mientras ella camina al pobre chico que sigue sin entender muy bien como es que ha acabado atado con sombras, en medio de un callejón y con una pose demasiado sugerente Orihara toma aire y evita ver esa parte de la anatomía del chico porque sino la dullahan terminará su interrogatorio antes de que el pueda volver a hacer funcionar su cabeza, la de arriba al menos

* * *

Y para terminar, me disculpo por la desbordante cantidad de OC hay. Como excusa tengo que decir que Izaya es el tipo más troll que he tratado de escribir y por eso no puedo llevarle el ritmo, solo eso.

Como sea, gracias por leer.


End file.
